ship
by RyandraFanBR
Summary: Bem que tal usar a imaginação e voltar no tempo ok? Estamos em 2009, Sandra Bullock e Ryan Reynolds vão á uma festa logo após a Premiere do filme A Proposta em Los Angeles. ( tanto Sandra quanto Ryan estavam comprometidos na época, mas como isto é uma ficção vamos fingir que eles estavam solteiros,certo?) PS: história com começo,meio e fim.Portanto não haverá continuação...


**5 years ago…**

A festa está pra lá de animada…

Sandra e Ryan estão em lados opostos da pista. Eles não param de se olhar. Ela dá mais uma golada em sua bebida,deixa seu copo na mesa e vai para o meio da pista,todos olhares estão voltados pra Sandra, mas ninguém ali a cobiçava mais que Ryan. Ele então vai se aproximando dela e eles começam a dançar juntos como se não houvesse amanhã. Ryan e Sandra estão muito "animadinhos" devido a bebida, eles riem sem parar. Começa a tocar uma música romântica, nesse instante eles param e se olham, Sandra envolve suas mãos na nuca de Ryan e eles começam a dançar com os corpos colados, ela sente o seu perfume, ah aquele perfume que a enlouquecia….Ela morde os lábios ao sentir seu cheiro. Os dois continuam dançando. Quando a música acaba, eles voltam a se olhar. Ryan então a leva para um canto,onde tem menos pessoas, e está mais escuro, mas ainda dá pra ouvir a música mãos dele percorrem o seu corpo com habilidade e antes que possa tentar pensar em algo, Ryan começa a provoca-la passando a mão calmamente por debaixo de seu vestido, a acariciando por cima da calcinha,fazendo ela segurar forte em sua camisa e suspirar em seu ouvido. Nesse exato momento ele para,eles se beijam ardentemente. Ele sussurra em seu ouvido…

- aqui não dá mais pra continuar…  
>- e pra onde você pretende me levar? ~ disse ela enquanto acariciava seus cabelos<br>Ryan não diz nada apenas pega em sua mão e a levando pra fora. O carro de Ryan ficava á uma quadra dali,eles seguem caminhando até lá,  
>é uma rua deserta,aparentemente tranquila..<br>Já se passava da meia noite quando eles entram no carro. As portas e janelas são fechadas automaticamente quando Ryan aciona o controle. Ficando ainda mais quente ali dentro….

Ryan tira uma camisinha de dentro do do porta - luvas … e a joga no banco ao lado de Sandra como quem diz "estou pronto!"  
>- você quer fazer aqui mesmo?<p>

~ pergunta Sandra um pouco surpresa. Ela pensou que Ryan a levaria para um motel ou para a casa dele….

- porque aqui não está bom pra você? ~diz ele um pouco irritado  
>- não é isso… é que…<br>- relaxa ~ interrompe  
>os vidros do meu carro são escuros como você pode perceber, ninguém pode nos ver aqui dentro…<br>- se você diz…  
>- e outra eu não posso esperar nem mais um segundo… Quero você agora.<p>

~ disse ele a puxando para seu colo e beijando seus lábios ferozmente, eles não param de se beijar, até perder o fôlego.

Sandra tira o seu vestido rapidamente, enquanto Ryan se livra de suas calças … Ela o "ajuda" a tirar a camisa. Os dois estão apenas com peças íntimas no momento… Mas não por muito tempo. Ela senta no banco do motorista,ficando de frente para ele,abrindo um pouco as pernas ,ele entende bem o "recado" e se ajoelha no chão. Tirando sua calcinha com os dentes. Ele finalmente vê o que tento queria, Ryan introduz dois de seus dedos nela,acariciando o seu clitoris ao ponto mais crítico,fazendo ela arquear as costas para trás com os olhos fechados. Apenas se retorcendo em seus dedos e gemendo abafado. Ryan resolve aprofundar mais os dedos em sua vagina. Nesse momento ela grita seu nome gemendo muito alto  
>- RYAN<br>- o que foi? Quer que eu pare?  
>~ disse ele em tom de provocação<br>- Na… Não ~ ofegante ~ não para por favor.  
>Ryan obedece continua a estimula-la do que só que agora com os lábios, sentindo seu estado de excitação e beijando ali como se fosse sua boca,fazendo seu corpo estremecer de puro prazer… Ela segura em seus cabelos com brutalidade e pressiona sua cabeça cada vez mais contra seu sexo chegando assim no seu auge. Ryan se levanta, tirando sua cueca com rapidez e colocando a camisinha. Eles estão com muita vontade um do outro e não podem esperar mais. Ele agora está sentado no banco, Sandra se encaixa em seu colo,com uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo, nesse momento ela geme alto pois sente seu pênis incontrolável completamente dentro dela. Ryan segurando em seu quadril a puxa cada vez mais para si. Sandra segura em seus ombros,o abraçando com força,colando seus corpos e fazendo movimentos de vai e vem.<br>Eles ficam nessa posição até ela obter seu orgasmo.

- MEU DEUS ISSO É TÃO… disse ela ao chegar no ápice do prazer, deitando a sua cabeça em seu ombro e gemendo mais baixo, agora de forma satisfeita. Eles pulam para o banco de trás,onde continuam até Ryan chegar no seu auge também. Ela está exausta,mas ele penetra com vontade e não para até chegar ao orgasmo, fazendo ela gemer quando sente seu liquido deita ao seu lado agora também exausto e os dois ficam ali só se recuperando do amor que fizeram. Ryan permite que ela se deite em seu peito, acariciando seus cabelos e a abraçando de forma carinhosa e acolhedora. Ele pega em uma de suas mãos, quentes e macias, a beija, e diz..  
>- as suas mãos…<br>- o que tem elas?  
>- elas são tão lindas<br>~ ela sorri sem mostrar os dentes.  
>ele se beijam de uma forma mais amena agora. Já vestidos, enquanto ela ajeita os cabelos,Ryan liga o carro e eles seguem para a casa de Sandra onde ele a deixaria…<br>Chegando lá,Ryan para o carro em frente o portão e eles se olham por uns instantes… sem dizer uma palavra… Mas Ryan quebra o silêncio e diz  
>- Então…como é que ficamos? acabamos por aqui?<br>disse enquanto passava as mãos no cabelo dela, os colocando pra trás  
>- depende… você quer que acabe por aqui?<br>Ele não diz nada,apenas tira o cinto de segurança, se aproxima dela puxando o seu rosto e a beijando-a com paixão  
>- isso responde sua pergunta? ~ disse ele sorrindo.<br>Eles então saem do carro juntos e antes de entrarem, Ryan pega nas mãos de Sandra entrelaçando seus dedos e diz:  
>- A partir de agora não pretendo soltá-las mais…<br>FIM.


End file.
